Broken Girl
by purpleseddielove
Summary: First song fic! Be nice! Jade-centric with a little bit of bade talk in it :) Song: Broken Girl by Matthew West. I recommend everyone to listen to it! :) Rated K for mentions of child abuse. Kind of angsty but kinda not


Song: Broken Girl- Matthew West

I encourage everyone to listen to this song! It's amazing!

Song is in italics... First song fic so please be nice!

* * *

_Look what he's done to you, it isn't fair_

_Your light was bright and new, but he didn't care_

_He took the heart of a little girl_

_And made it grow up too fast_

Jade West was fourteen years old when she started dating Beck Oliver. Her father hated the boy and didn't want Jade to be happy. He tried to get his daughter to break up with her boyfriend, but it would never work.

On the other hand, Jade's mother loved Beck and wanted them to stay to together.

Her parents would fight over letting their daughter date the boy, daily, and Jade would just hide in her room.

One day, Jade's mother left. She got tired of fighting with her husband and left her family.

Jade's father would blame Jade for this; he would hit her, push her, kick her, and basically abuse his child. Jade would cry in her room at night and wish she wasn't alive to feel the pain.

_Now words like 'innocence' don't mean a thing_

_You hear the music play, but you can't sing_

_Those pictures in your mind_

_Keep you locked up in your past_

She doesn't tell anyone about her father abusing her. Not even Beck.

She started to wear dark clothing, stick colorful highlights in her hair, and scaring her schoolmates. She loved scissors and got nose and eyebrow piercings.

She doesn't read all of those romantic stories anymore or watch them either. She can't sing along to the songs about love anymore.

Jade puts a mask on each day that covers all her insecurities and cries in her room after school to let all her feelings out.

Then her father would abuse her. Day by day.

_This is a song for the broken girl_

_The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world, you are_

_Hear me when I say you're not the worthless they made you feel_

_There is a Love they can never steal away_

_And you don't have to stay the broken girl_

_Those damaged goods you see in your reflection_

_Love sees them differently, love sees perfection_

_A beautiful display of healing on its way tonight, tonight_

Jade views herself as ugly and imperfect compared to other girls. She feels like no one loves her and she can't tell anyone that she loves them because she'll just have her heart-broken. She doesn't know how to love.

_This is a song for the broken girl_

_The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world, you are_

_Hear me when I say you're not the worthless they made you feel_

_There is a Love they can never steal away_

_And you don't have to stay the broken girl, girl_

_No, you don't have to stay the broken girl, girl_

_Let your tears touch the ground_

_Lay all your shattered pieces down_

_And be amazed by how grace can take a broken girl_

_And put her back together again_

It wasn't until Jade was sixteen when she told Beck about her father. She broke down her walls and cried as she tried to make the last two years of her life understandable through her tears.

Beck was furious at Jade's father. He called the police on him, even when Jade told him not to.

The father was arrested the next day.

Beck did everything he could to make sure his girl was okay. He would hold her longer and show her more love than before. He wanted Jade to feel safe and loved again. He would just wait for that to happen… if it ever could be fixed.

She would never forget this; it would always be a part of her life. Beck honestly wouldn't care if his girlfriend went back to the way she was when they were fourteen. He loves her anyway, as long as she was herself and who she wanted to be.

_This is a song for the broken girl_

_The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world, you are_

_Hear me when I say you're not the worthless they made you feel_

_There is a Love they can never steal away_

_And you don't have to stay the broken girl, girl_

_No, you don't have to stay the broken girl, girl_

_You don't have to stay the broken girl._

* * *

Did you guys like? Hate? Won't know unless you review!


End file.
